


All in A Days Work

by Aj_Smith24



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Quests, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_Smith24/pseuds/Aj_Smith24
Summary: One-shot DnD adventuring crew based on writing prompt.A cleric with anger issues, monk with common sense, only-slightly trigger happy barbarian and an absent-minded young scholar on a quest encounter a mysterious bridge along their travels. One deals with the obstacle just fine. The other 3....not so much.
Kudos: 1





	All in A Days Work

“Let’s kill it!” The barbarian yelled, followed by his ever-so-subtle war cry as he stood up from behind the shelter of the rock cluster.

A hand abruptly clapped over his mouth, harshly silencing his shouts, and pulling him back to the ground. He glanced back with a fuming gaze to catch a glimpse of her auburn hair. The healer’s gaze met his in fuming anger and his anger quickly subsided, knowing that she could and would let him die in an instant for getting the rest of their gang caught and killed.

Her hand slowly relieved the hold on him, but the ferocity remained in her eyes. “Why must you all be so damn thickheaded!” She whispered roughly. “There is more than one way to overcome obstacles other than killing everything in sight! Have you ever thought of outsmarting something?” She rolled her eyes.

“To add to that, we can’t really kill a bridge.” The monk beside them spoke up.

The healer shot him a “finally someone with common sense” look and the barbarian looked towards the ground in quiet consideration, seemingly seething in the fact that he was being corrected.

The healer suddenly looked up and around their general vicinity, realizing they were missing a member.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, where is that idiot!”

“I’m right here.” The barbarian immediately answered, earning an eyebrow raise from his other two team members.

“Surprisingly enough, I’m not talking about you this time.” She retorted.

In an act of pure intuition, the monk glanced over the rock formation to catch a glimpse of their scholar. Sitting back down, he looked to the healer. “We may have a problem.”

He gestured towards the direction of the creaking bridge whose view they’d hidden from and the ominous, opaque mist it led into and she stood up, the fire once again relit in her eyes.

The monk and barbarian looked at each other with knowing expressions and the same thought ran through their head.

_This kid is going to get it._

She drew her staff and crouched down low, approaching the unexpected teenager who sat, pouring over his books, directly in front of the creaking bridge several feet in front of him. She crept up behind him, and once in range, brought the end of the staff down on his head full of unkempt hair.

Startled, he immediately dropped the book and his hands flew up to cradle the back of his skull.

“HEY! What was that for?” His head whirled to meet her eye, and he quickly recoiled at the look of sheer fury on her face.

The creaking of the bridge grew louder.

“What in the name of creation do you think you are doing?” She whisper-screamed in his face. He met her expression with a dead-panned look.

“Figuring out what we need to do. What about you guys? Chilling behind those rocks? Speaking out which, while you all were taking your sweet time, I think I figured out how to get across this lovely bridge here.”

The healer felt the growing temptation to smack this child once again, but she managed to bottle up most of the aggression. “Would you like to share?”

The teen laughed, shutting the book on his lap with both hands and stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants. “I think it might be better to show you.” He said with a smirk.

Before she could attempt to stop him, he approached the bridge, audibly inhaled, and then stepped forward onto the groaning wood. She watched incredulously as he vanished into the milky mist without so much as a peep, his arms extended calmly by his side.

The other two had emerged from their hiding spot to catch the last glimpse of him.

Seconds and then minutes ticked by without a word, as they anxiously awaited the call of their teammate.

Unexpectedly, an earsplitting scream sounded throughout the canyon and all three members scampered away from the bridge, their weapons extended.

“Is he – ” The barbarian started to speak. He was fondest of their youngest companion and dreaded the idea that he might be gone.

The scream subsided, soon to be replaced with a cackle and all three dropped their weapons from the ready stance accompanied by sighs of relief.

“Scared you all, didn’t I? Nice to see you really do care about me” His voice shouted from beyond the haze with an air of mockery.

“Where’d you go kid? We can’t see you.” The barbarian hollered out gruffly.

“On the other side. Hurry up and come over here! Best put your weapons away too.”

“Why?” The healer questioned and was met with the sound of another heavy sigh.

“Just trust me! The sooner you get over here the better.” There was a pause. “Just don’t panic. Stay calm. All of you.”

The remaining merry band members exchanged hesitant glances and one by one, lowered their weapons and tucked them back into sheaths and travel packs. One after the other, they lined up, single file in front of the bridge. The healer, remembering what the teen did, pointed her staff at the ground so her hands rested calmly beside her. She took a breath and took her step.

She could hear the sound of the others following behind her, as their footsteps contributed to the creaking of the wooden planks and the sway of the bridge, but she dare not look back. She was solely focused on the steps in front of her.

Their surroundings were calm for the first few minutes, but, unknowingly, as they passed through the misty wall, vines began gathering around them.

The barbarian jumped skittishly as one of the vines unexpectedly brushed up against his arm. “Is it just me or do these vine things seem friendlier than usual?”

“Stay calm. Getting agitated will only make things worse.” The scholars voice called out from the beyond.

“Make things wor-what did you send us into!” The healer shouted at the distance, frustration building in her voice. The sound of rustling leaves and wind grew louder around the cast and the healer looked down at her arms and legs to see the vines bobbing and weaving around her limbs. She motioned to poke the vines with her staff, but the teens voice called out again.

“I said don’t panic. If you want to get across safely, you just have to stay calm and keep walking! Not everything can be solved with attacking random things!”

Once again, the healer inhaled deeply and glanced at the team behind her. They all nodded to her and continued their journey across the swaying bridge.

Although she felt the vines and leaves brushing her body, she gripped her staff tightly and redirected every anxious thought to knocking their youngest member over the head once they had reached the other side.

“Almost there! Just a little longer.” They heard his voice call out.

They all let out audible sighs, relieved that they were almost through the obstacle. However, just as it seemed to almost be over, the healer was smacked in the forehead and sent stumbling backwards into the monk. Looking back up, she noticed a vine had appeared at forehead height with no warning.

“Uh oops! Sorry! Forgot to mention that one there!”

“Forgot to mention? Forgot to mention! I swear to – gahhh! You’re really starting to piss me off here, kid!”

“Okay well, we can talk it out when you get over here. Just umm… keep moving please.”

“Hey guys…” The voice of their barbarian called out from behind the monk and the two turned to watch as two dark green vines wove their way around the barbarian’s wide ankles, quickly tightening and tearing his feet from beneath him.

The vines started dragging him sideways, towards the side of the bridge.

Once their initial shock had worn off, the monk and healer jumped into action.

“GRAB HIM!” The healer shouted hastily at the monk as the barbarian’s feet began to disappear off the side the bridge. The monk lunged for the man’s arms, catching them right as his torso started to slide off the walkway as well.

“We tried your way. Now we do it my way!” In a swift motion, she raised her staff and slammed in down on the wood, and, with a blinding light, a shimmering dome appeared above and around the 3 members. As the light extended around them, the vines connected to the barbarian's feet were sliced in half and the monk strained to raise him back up to the bridge.

“Now hurry! This won’t last long!” She cried, the staff shaking in her hands. She changed positions to grasp it with both hands.

The three took off running across the bridge, the vines slamming and striking against the force field of light. After what felt like forever, the group finally spotted the young teen pacing at the end of the bridge, his nose buried in one of his books.

“Kid!” The healer shouted they came barreling off the bridge, collapsing in unison on the rocky ground.

“Oh, thank god! You’re all alive!”

“Next time young man –“

“FREAKIN' WARN US ABOUT KILLER VINES!”

“I thought you’d appreciate me trying to outsmart them!” The boy frowned. “You did say we couldn’t attack everything in sight.”

“OH IF I HAD THE STRENGTH, I’D KICK YOU IN THE SHINS RIGHT NOW!” The teen scratched the back of head with a sheepish smile. “Yeah…okay!” He laughed, slamming the book closed with both hands and sinking to the ground with the rest of his group. They all stared at him exasperatedly, but one by one, just shook their heads and laid out on the ground.

“Nice job team. All in a day’s work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to DnD, so when writing this, I kind of just made up things as I went. I'm sorry if this doesn't really follow the rules of playing, but I hope at least you smiled or laughed once! Leave a comment below if you like! :)


End file.
